YuGiOh!: World Of Battle!
by WWE-PG-HATER
Summary: Welcome... Ladies & Gentleman... To... World... Of... Battle! All The Best Duelists Will Be Here! Sign Up... Apps Are Closed, Read & Review. INDEFINETE HIATUS!
1. Jason's Dream (Prologue)

_**Sup Ladies & Gentlemen? I Thought I'd Throw A Duel In To Convince You I CAN Do This! This Takes Place In One Of Jason's Dreams. Make Sure To Check Out Yamifan75's Yu-Gi-Oh Fic And Submit An OC There Too!**_

* * *

The crowd is roaring in a KaibaCorp arena as Jason Krueger is shuffling his deck as he sits on a locker room bench... He pulls out a card and looks at it with a confident grin... The card is Armed Dragon LV7. His favorite monster.

"Well buddy, here we go!" Said Jason as he darts out the door to the entrance ramp and puts his card back in his deck... He comes out to a roar of cheer and fan girls...

"Oh my god! There he is! It's Jason!" Screeches one of many, many fan girls.

"Thank you ladies..." Says Jason with a confident grin which turns to a look of fear when he sees a demonic creäture on the dueling platform... The clouds overhead seem to darken and the crowd goes silent, Jason walks down to the platform and climbs on.

"HMPH! Boy, you have no idea what you're getting your self into..." Snorts the demon. "I know that I'm gonna win this duel and become the King Of Games!" Says Jason in a defiant manner as the demon snorts and spits on the ground... The spit was red hot and boiling the floor.

"King Of Games you say? Haha... My boy, only one true, powerful king exists... And that is me... Krolton Darkheart, The lord of darkness!" Says the newly named Krolton with a roar which makes Jason's blood go cold.

_"Oh god... This guy... He smells like death... GOD! That odor is killing me! It's like he is wrapping those hands around my freaking neck! No... That ain't his smell... That's fear... I-I'm afraid... But I will win!" _Though Jason as the platform raised.

Krolton activates his demonic duel disk, It spins like a buzzsaw before resting into a halt as shadows surround them both as the kanji for "Seal" appears on the floor and turns into a large dome.

"Krolton! What did you do?!" Says Jason as he looks around in a panicked way.

"Hahahahahahahahah! Welcome to the Seal Of Shadows...! My fusion of the famed Shadow Games and the vicious Seal Of Orichalcos... The loser of this duel loses his soul to this seal and will never see the light of day!" Roars Krolton as Jason activates his old, Battle City-style duel disk...

"Well... I don't buy that "Seal Of Shadows" shit... But as Jaden Yuki was fond of saying... Get your game on..." Mutters Jason as he and Krolton draw their first five cards...

**(Jason's Life Points: 8,000)~(Krolton's Life Points: 8,000)**

"I'll start! First, I summon Masked Dragon is defense mode!" Says Jason.

The Red and White mask wearing dragon appears on the field and defends itself with its wings. **(ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,100)**

"Then I'll set two face down cards and send it you ugly!" Yells Jason as Krolton draws a card.

"Ugly eh...? Try telling THIS guy that! I play Zure, Knight Of Dark World!" Says Krolton as he places a monster card on the field.

The monster is revealed to be a fiend in azure colored armor... The knight points its weapon at Jason and cackled an evil laugh. **(ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500) **

"Zure, attack that dragon with Dark World Slash!" Yells Krolton as Zure charges the mask wearing dragon.

Zure brings his sword down on Masked Dragon's neck as it shatters into pixels!

"Ha! You triggered my Masked Dragon's special ability! When this dragon bites the dust, I can summon a dragon-type monster with less than 1,500 attack points! So I'll summon my Armed Dragon LV3!" Says Jason as he places a monster in defense mode on his duel disk.

The dragon is small and yellow with spikes covering his small body. It growls at Zure as Krolton laughs. **(ATK: 1,200/DEF: 900) **

"That thing? That thing has barely enough attack points to beat Masaki, The Legendary Swordsman! Haha! I'll place a card facedown and end my turn." Laughs Krolton.

"Jokes on you ugly! If this little dragon survives a round, I can level him up!" Yells Jason as the small yellow dragon begins to morph as it's skin turns red and black and it grows larger spikes... The new dragon roars as Zure takes a step back.

"Meet... ARMED DRAGON LV5!" Yells Jason as Krolton glares at the new dragon. **(ATK: 2,400/DEF: 1,700)**

"Go! Destroy Zure with Dragon Talon Terror!" Yells Jason as his dragon raised his claw into the air and glows red before swiping Zure with it, the knight lets out a scream as he is destroyed!

**(J: 8000)~(K: 7200)**

Krolton lets out a growl... "Lucky..."

"Hehe... I then play this spell card I had face down known as Level Up! This lets me take my dragon up another level earlier!" Says Jason as his spell card lifts up and glows red as his dragon grows larger and blades begin to grow on it.

"ARMED DRAGON LV7!" Yells Jason as the dragon lets out a loud howl! **(ATK: 2700/DEF: 1000)**

"Your turn, ugly." Says Jason with a confident grin.

Krolton draws a card and looks at it with an insane smile.

"This is step one to your loss! I play from my hand, CARD DESTRUCTION! This card makes us both discard our hands and draw the same number of cards from our deck that we discarded!" Says Krolton as his ditches his hand with Jason doing the same with a frown.

_"Ugh... So much for using my XYZ monsters..." _Sighs Jason as he begins to draw until he has three cards... When Krolton's field glows dark purple... as two powerful fiends appear along with his face down card being destroyed along with his dragon in an explosion!

One fiend has gold armor and is carrying a large ax while the other one has silver armor with a sword... He then notices a fat fiend standing where his dragon was before vanishing... He then sees a tall, thin fiend in front of him that has a green cape before it vanishes.

"What the fuck!? How?!" Yells Jason.

Krolton raises his duel disk to show his field.

"Dark world monsters... These monsters have special effects that can only be activated by discarding them from my hand. When I discarded Goldd, Wu-Lord Of Dark World... I get to special summon him to the field along with Silva, Warlord Of Dark World who I also discarded... Then Kahhki, Guerilla Of Dark World's effect activated when he was discarded... I got to destroy monster which was your dragon... Then I discarded Gren, Tactician Of Dark World to destroy that face down card. Understand? GIVE UP!" Says Krolton with an arrogant smile that showed off razor sharp teeth.

"You give up... TRYING TO MAKE ME GIVE UP!" Yells Jason as both dark world monsters stare him down.

"Fine... Have it your way! Goldd, attack this welp directly! AXE SLAM!" Roared Krolton as Goldd raises his Axe into the air and slams it down on Jason with a loud roar! **(ATK : 2,300/DEF: 1,400) **Jason fell to his knees, panting for breath...

"I'm not done yet! Silva, attack Jason directly! Nightmare Slash!" Yells Krolton as Silva slashes Jason across the chest with his sword as Jason screams in pain! **(ATK: 2,300/DEF: 1,400)**

**(J: 4,600)~(K: 7,200)**

"Hehehehehehe... I will end my turn. Now do you realise the kind of fear that me and my deck install in you!?" Says Krolton with a evil look.

"No... I can't lose... I WON'T LOSE! MY MOVE" Yells Jason as he gets to his feet and draws a card.

"I play one card face down and summon Peten The Dark Clown in defense mode. That'll be me... BRING IT!" Says Jason in a defiant manner.

Peten appears on the field and tips his hat to Krolton before making funny faces at him! **(ATK: 500/DEF: 1,200)**

"Insolent clown... Goldd, destroy that clown with Axe Slam!" Yells Krolton as Goldd raises his axe and cleaves Peten in half with a downward slash! A couple of seconds later Peten reappears and moons Krolton in defense mode!

"Grr... I know his effect... You remove from the play the one that was destroyed and you get to summon another clown... SILVA, Nightmare Slash the clown!" Roars Krolton as Silva decapitates the clown in one strike... Peten reappears again holding his neck as he crouches in defense mode.

"HAHAHA! Oh god... That reason is why Peten is one of my favorite monsters... He makes my laugh..." Laughs Jason as Krolton and his monsters fume.

"GRRR...! I'll summon Renge, Gatekeeper Of Dark World in defense mode and end my turn."

The mammoth fiend appears in front of the dark world lords in defense mode. **(ATK: 100/DEF: 2100)**

Jason draws a card and smiles...

"I'll play Vorse Raider in attack mode and switch my Dark Clown to attack mode." Says Jason with a smirk.

The dark beast-warrior appears as Peten attempts to slap his back in friendship... Only for Vorse Raider to aim his axe at Peten's throat which makes him back off...! **(ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,200)**

"Cool it you two!" Snaps Jason. "I'll then play the spell card known as Lightning Vortex... By simply dicarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all your face up attack position monster!" Continues Jason as lightning cracks in the sky.

The two dark world lord monsters look up in fear as a bolt of lightning frys 'em both!

"I'm not done, I equip my Vorse Raider with Axe Of Despair! This gives him 1000 more attack points! Let's see how monsters like getting axed!Vorse Raider destroy Renge with Axe Slam!" Yells Jason as a crooked axe replaces Vorse Raider's old axe, he shrugs and jumps into the air with a roar... **(ATK: 1,9002,900)**

Vorse Raider slices right through Renge's defense as the fiend gives a groan before he explodes into pixels!

"Payback... Peten attack Krolton directly with Killing Joke...!" Says Jason as Peten vanishes only to appear behind Krolton...

Peten then drives his knife into the spine of Krolton as Darkheart let's out a yell of pain!

**(J: 4,600)~(K: 6,700)**

"I play my face down card...! Call Of The Haunted! And I'm bringing back Goldd in attack mode!" Yells Krolton as Goldd reappears on the field glaring at Jason...

"Shoot... I'll end my turn, I guess..." Mutters Jason.

Krolton draws one card with a snarl.

"My move, Hahahahahahaha... I play Dark World Dealings! We both draw one card and then we discard one card!" Says Krolton as he draws one card followed by discarding that same card. Kahhki appears again and latches onto Vorse Raider! Vorse Raider struggled before Kahhki detonates, taking Vorse Raider with him!

"Gah! No! Vorse Raider!" Yells Jason in frustration as he draws a card and discards a card from his hand.

"I then summon Brron, Mad King Of Dark World, attack mode!" Said Krolton before mad giggling is heard.

The completely off his rocker king of Dark World appears twitching! **(ATK: 1,800/DEF: 400)**

"Maul his clown with Asylum Claw!" Declares Krolton as Brron leaps at the scared clown!

"I play my trap card! Crush Card Virus!" Says Jason as Brron stops in his tracks and starts violently puking! Peten laughs before disintegrating.

"Hehe... All I had to do was sacrifice my low level dark monster, Peten The Dark Clown! That card destroys any monster that has more than 1,500 attack points for the next three turns! Now show me your hand for any over 1,500 attack points monsters!

"Noooooo! Not that damn card!" Yells Krolton in rage as Brron shatters into pixels with a scream of agony! Krolton shows his hand to reveal no monsters stronger than that amount!

"Hehe... I'm gonna win! I summon..." Says Jason before a bright light consumes him.

* * *

"Huh...? Where am I...?" Says Jason sitting up... Jason then facepalms when he realises he was dreaming the whole time.

"Oh jeez... That is the last time I sleep with my deck under my pillow... I am so psyched for that World Of Battle Duel Monsters tournament tomorrow..." Mutters Jason as he grabs his deck and looks through it...

"So much stuff is gonna happen... I know it..." Said Jason before yawning.

"Well, time to hit the sack... Hehe... WORLD OF BATTLE HERE I COME!" Yells Jason before his parents and younger brother yell at him to shut up and sleep.

"Sorry..." Mutters Jason before the screen shows a hooded figure watching him through the window...

"Hahaha... Krolton is no dream... He is also not that easy to defeat... Just wait til' tommorow... The shadows will consume this world... All these souls belong to... Zorc... Hahahahahahahah!" Laughs the Hooded Figure before the screen cuts to black...

* * *

_**There Ya Go! First Prolouge And Duel! Read, Review And Leave A OC! Duels Will Be Longer & Better In The Future!**_


	2. The Scars Of Defeat

_**Here**** We Go! Chapter 2! This Is Gonna Be Good.**_

* * *

Domino high school is seen as its bell rings... Jason darts out with a smile!

"Haha! School is over, time to head for World Of Battle!" Says Jason as he begins to run to the gates of the school...

"Jason!" Said a strong voice. Jason spun around and saw his best friend from Kindergarten... Red Murdock!

"Ack... Jason, the tourney doesn't start until 10:00 PM... Its 5:00 PM Now... A little patience would be nice and all... I forget who I'm talking too." Says Red as he shakes his head

"Red, Red, Red... You gotta learn to keep moving with life! We can't just stand around here, we have a tournament to win! YEAH!" Says Jason in a fired up voice.

"Jason. Listen... One, we don't even have a full team... We only have me and you! Two, we should really look through our decks and customize if necessary... Three, IT. HAS. NOT. OPENED. YET!" Says Red in an impatient voice.

"Bah, I say we can beat anybody! I'm the best duelist on this planet!" Yells Jason! The screen fades to black...

* * *

In the Pacific Ocean... Under the sea, in a pineapple... A sponge is seen putting on a duel disk with an Aquatic design... He looks through his deck with a goofy smile...

"I'M READY! This deck of mine can't be beat! With that prize money, I can afford new stuff for the Krusty Krab... Spatulas, Forks, Napkins...! Dear sweet Neptune... I can't wait! TEAM SPONGBOB WILL WIN!" Says the sponge with a rather annoying laugh.

"Yeah! Uh... What were we agreeing on...?" Says a starfish, also wearing a duel disk of the same design.

"Oooh... PATRICK! Your deck barely makes any sense. How can we win when we have a guy as slow as you!?" Said an octopus with a big nose.

"Oh Squidward... Don't be such a downer, this tournament will be fun! With my inventions, we can breathe and duel with those my fellow air breathers..." Says a squirrel that is wearing a water-suit.

"Team. Think of the money, if we win! All those sweet dollar bills..." Says a drooling red crab.

* * *

In another place... A small town, three children are seen handing out fake dueling cards... They are wearing strange duel disks... One is wearing one that looks like a horror movie monster... Another is wearing a digital looking one... The last is wearing one with money signs all over!

"Hahahaha! With all this money, we can afford any rare cards... But with the prize money... WE'LL BE SWIMMING IN JAWBREAKERS!" Says the short, stocky one.

"Oh Eddy... Our decks are just fine and we have a good strategy... There is no need to swindle these kids out of there hard-earned money!" Says a young boy with a sock-like hat...

"Haha... Dueling fun... We win jawbreakers and butter toast... Oh boy, all those chickens too!" Says a rather dim-looking one with a green trench coat.

Then the customers turn to the boys and glare...

"These are fake!"

"The Ed boys shall receive a thrashing!"

"Plank says string 'em up by their underwear!"

Says the angry customers as the boys pale...

"RUN AWAY!" Yells all three boys as they run away!

* * *

In hundreds of places... Multiple duelists and teams are preparing for the tournament... Jason is seen walking out of Red's house saying goodbye at night-time... He runs down the street with a smile as he skims through his brand new deck that Red talked him into making...

"Boy, oh boy! This new deck may not be like my old Kaiba idol deck... But it is great no doubt! The tourney is mine! Nobody can beat me!" Says the confident Jason.

"Why not put that deck to the test then?!" Says an arrogant voice... An arrogant looking black haired man wearing a duel disk steps out the shadows and looks at Jason.

"That deck of yours! Duel Monsters isn't a game, its serious! Your voice, manners and cards make me sick... I am Lance White... You are garbage compared to my deck. " Says the man known as Lance.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are talking down to others!? Me and my friend put a lot of heart into this deck and I ain't gonna let you bad mouth me, him or this deck!" Said the angry Jason.

Lance smiles at this with evil intentions...

"Interesting... You show no fear... How about a duel? I'm in that World Of Battle tourney and I could use a warm up." Says Lance with a sadistic smirk.

"Behold!" Yells Lance as he pulls a card out of his deck and shows it to Jason.

"The White Night Dragon is the ultimate power... Its raw, ancient strength cannot be surpassed! You don't have a prayer." Says Lance as Jason's eyes widen.

"Shut up! I'll duel you and shut that big mouth of yours! My cards are strong too... But I have a little thing called faith in my deck, something you'll NEVER understand." Says the defiant Jason

Lance lowers his head.

_"Monique... Is he right...? No, he can't be... This boy... He has tremendous guts. Too bad I'm gonna rip 'em out." _Thought Lance as he activates his duel disk!

"I have to do what I think is right! I can't let you hurt the spirit of dueling anymore!" Shouts Jason as he activates his duel disk.

They draw their five cards... It begins to rain heavily.

"GAME ON!" Yells both men.

**(Jason's Life Points: 8000)~(Lance's Life Points: 8000)**

"I think I'll start this game! I play Polymerization... And I'll fuse my Red Eyes Black Dragon..." Starts Jason...

The black dragon appeared on the field and roared very loudly! **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)**

"And my Summoned Skull..." Continues Jason...

The fiend appeared and cackled lighting! **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200)**

"To form... My Black Skull Dragon!" Finishes Jason as he places the correct fusion monster on the disk!

The dragon and fiend then melt together as it takes the shape of a dragon but retains a bone structure from Summoned Skull... Its eyes glows red before it lets out a loud roar! **(ATK: 3200/DEF: 2500)**

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn!" Says Jason as Lance draws.

"My move... I summon Marauding Captain in defense mode and his effect lets me summon another level 4 monster from my hand... I choose my D.D Warrior Lady in attack mode..." Announces Lance as the twin sworded captain appeared first with a confident smirk as he pointed his sword at the dragon. **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 400)** followed by the sexy female warrior... **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)**

"I attack your dragon with D.D Warrior Lady!" Says Lance as the female warrior charges at the dragon raising the blade!

"Not so fast! I know D.D Warrior Lady's effect so I play this! Magic Arm Shield!" Says Jason as a weird-looking machine goes in front of B.S.D and shoots a grappling machine that grabs Marauding Captain...

"What the...!?" Yells Lance as the D.D Warrior Lady attacks Captain instead! The captain lets out a groan of pain as the shocked female warrior impaled him in the gut! He explodes into pixels as D.D Warrior Lady looks upset.

"Magic Arm Shield allows me to redirect your monster's attack to something else. Neat, huh?" Says Jason with a goofy grin.

"Grr...! I'll set one card face down and end my turn!" Says the now angry Lance.

"My move! I draw! I play Pot Of Greed to draw two cards from my deck" Says Jason as he draws a card followed by the grinning jar appearing before exploding as Jason draws two more cards...

"I'll play my field spell... FUSION GATE!" Shouts Jason as a swirling vortex appears above both men...

"What is that...?" Asks Lance with a frown.

"I can now fuse monsters without Polymerization... But instead of the monsters going to the grave... They are removed from play!" Says Jason

"I'll use its effect now! I fuse Berformet and Gazelle, The King Of Mythical Beasts to make Chimera The Flying Mythical Beast!" Shouts Jason.

The vortex then sucks in the two monsters as thunder and lighting cackles! The mythical beast then flies out and rests beside Black Skull Dragon! **(ATK 2100/DEF: 1800)**

_"Gah, I can't risk losing any monsters this turn..." _Thought Jason. "I'll end my turn!" Says Jason.

"...And I'll begin mine! I set two cards face down and summon forth... Warrior Of Zera!" Says Lance as the wandering warrior appears and does a couple of fancy sword tricks! **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600)**

"I then play the card known as Double Summon, this baby allows me to Normal Summon again this turn! So now I'll play my Guardian Of The Throne Room!" Yells Lance as the yellow robot appears. **(ATK: 1650/DEF: 1600)**

"I'll end there." Says Lance emotionally.

Jason draws a card.

_"Man, this new Fusion Deck is workin' like a charm... Those Armed Dragons were great, but I've risen above them and got a new ace..." _Thought Jason as he looked over his hand. His hand had Fusion Recovery, Graceful Charity, Zombyra The Dark and Re-Fusion... _"Not much to work with here... Lets hope Graceful Charity does its job!" _Thought Jason.

"I play Graceful Charity, I draw three cards then discard two!" Says Jason as a beautiful fairy drops angelic feathers onto his deck as he draws three cards... They were Beast King Of The Swamp and... Buster Blader...! He then discarded a Chthonian Polymer and Zombyra The Dark.

_"Huh, a copy of Red's best monster... Time to see what it can do with my current hand..." _Thought Jason as he thought up a plan.

"I'll sacrifice my two monsters to play my favorite monster... BUSTER BLADER!" Shouts Jason as his two beats exploded into smoke... The smoke clears to reveal the Dragon Slayer, Red's favorite monster! **(ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300)**

"This card gains 500 extra attack points for every dragon on your field or in your graveyard! Next I'll play my Re-Fusion card to revive my Black Skull Dragon at the cost of 800 hundred life points. It's a fusion version of Premature Burial." Says Jason as the dragon rises from the ground and glows purple. **(ATK: 3200/DEF: 2500)**

**(J: 7200)-(L: 8000)**

"Alright, Black Skull Dragon... Destroy his Guardian... Molten Fireball!" Yells Jason which makes the dragon spit a red-hot piece of magma at the machine.

"Not so fast, Jason. I play the Threatening Roar! This card ends your battle phase now!" Shouts Lance as a loud roar is heard. Jason's monsters flinch as they stop attacking. The fireball dies out as Lance draws a card!

"My move, First I'll play my Graceful Charity and draw three cards, then abandon two..." Says Lance as he does the following as the angel drops feathers on his deck.

"I now play Lightning Vortex from my hand, I ditch a card from my hand and destroy all of your face up attack monsters... So its adios to those garbage monsters!" Said Lance as lighting crashes down on the two monsters... The dragon roars in agony as its is destroyed... The warrior falls to his knees and is destroyed! D.D Warrior Lady smirks at this.

"NOOO!" Yells Jason.

"This is the beginning of the end for you... I sacrifice my Guardian Of The Throne Room and Warrior Of Zera to summon... From a cave of legends and world of fantasies... My mind, my soul... **WHITE NIGHT DRAGON!**" Shouts Lance as a sky blue stroke of thunder crashes onto the street!

* * *

Inside Red's house... Red is looking at his cyber girl cards and trying to figure out a new plan... When he hears a stroke of thunder strike a nearby street...

"That's the street that Jason ran down! Oh no!" Says Red as he grabs his deck and duel disk and ran outside to the scene.

* * *

A black/brown-haired girl is seen wondering down the streets when a loud stroke of thunder goes off!

In her head a voice speaks to her... She then rushes to the place of action. Multiple duelists also see this and rush to the scene, excited to see what is going on!

* * *

The light subsides as two wings come unveiled... The dragon is like a huge crystal and is massive in size... It glares at the shocked Jason... The dragon then lets out a huge roar that shakes telephone poles and even D.D Warrior Lady is shaking in fear.

"Behold... The ultimate power... White Night Dragon." Says Lance as he lets out a smirk.

The dragon roars again! **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)**

"Now, first... D.D Warrior Lady, avenge Marauding Captain by attacking Jason directly! Dimension Sword Slash!" Yells Lance as D.D Warrior Lady slashes Jason across the chest, Jason gasps in pain and falls to his knees.

**(J: 5700)-(L: 8000)**

"Now, White Night Dragon... Tear open the future and show Jason what the real world is like!" Announces Lance as the dragon charges up energy in its mouth.

Red arrives at the scene and gasps at the massive, skyscraper-like dragon!

The girl and other duelists also gasp at the sight of the dragon.

"GO! LIGHT OF DESTRUCTION!" Yells Lance as the dragon shoots the huge sky-blue energy blast! It creates a massive explosion that causes the spectators to guard themselves with their duel disks!

Jason is flung back by the impact! Jason just lies there as his life points plummet.

**(J: 2700)-(L: 8000)**

"I'll let you go by setting two cards face down and ending my turn..." Says Lance with a smug look.

Jason tries to push himself up only to fall back down... Eventually Jason rises to one knee...

_"Fuck... T-that... Hurt... That t-thing... I don't have anything that can beat it... V-vision goin' hazy... Legs feel like jelly..." _Thought Jason as he shakily reached for his deck... He drawed a card and looked at his current hand... Only two cards... Time Wizard and Fusion Recovery... He slumped his shoulders in agony...

"I can't win... I summon Time Wizard in attack mode... Ok, this is a brave gamble... I use Time Wizard's effect... GO TIME ROULETTE!" Says Jason as the goofy wizard appears and the roulette on its staff starts spinning!

_"What is he thinking? Even IF it lands on a good one... He can't save himself... But if it lands on a skull... He is detirmend as he is doomed..." _Thought Lance as the roulette spun a bit faster...

"_Jason NEEDS a good one, he HAS to get a good one! Even if it is a good one, He will need what Yugi calls the heart of the cards...!" _Thought Red as the roulette began to slow down.

The roulette stopped at...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A skull.

The crowd gasped as Time Wizard rotted and fell to dust... Jason looks in shock as Lance smiles...

**(J: 2450)-(L: 8000)**

"No... It wasn't meant to be like this... I end my turn." Says Jason in despair as Red gasped.

The dragon begins to drool in anticipation... Lance then draws a card... He raises a fist in the air!

"This is the end... Duelists... This is what you can expect if you cross me or team with this boy... White Night Dragon..." Began Lance.

The dragon flew into the air and began to charge energy! Thunder cackled as Jason looked up in despair.

"GO! LIGHT OF DESTRUCTION!" Shouts Lance as the dragon fires the beam of raw, ancient energy!

It spirals towards Jason...

"Jason, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Yells Red in concern.

"Somebody help him!" Screams the girl.

"LOOK OUT!" Shouts the crowd.

The beam strikes Jason as another massive explosion takes place... The dragon disappears as Lance's duel disk shuts down...

The smoke subsides as Jason is on one knee... You can see he is shocked... He then punches the ground in despair!

**(J: 0)-(L: 8000)**

"I lost! I LOST!" Cried Jason as the crowd moves away and Red walks towards Jason.

"HMPH! That was utterly pathetic... Remember my name, Jason! Lance White, the man who crushed you're so called dueling spirit..." Says Lance as he walks away...

Red helps Jason up as Red glares at Lance. The screen cuts to black at this.

* * *

_**There Ya Go! Jason Suffers A Tragic Loss... Hope You Liked...**_

_**Also Just For Fun...**_

_**Send Your OC's Reaction To This Loss!**_


	3. Jason Vs Raven, Battle Of Spirit!

_**Yo! Yo! Yo! Important Announcement. I May Change My Writing Style For This Fic Due To How I Feel About Cramming Words...**_

_**Anyway... Dull Stuff Over... Last Chapter, You Witnessed Jason Be CRUSHED By Lance White In A Duel That Saw Lance Bring Out His Ace Card... WHITE NIGHT DRAGON! This Card Is A Real Card And Some Are Sayin' Lance Won By Luck. NOT TRUE! Even If Time Roulette Landed On A Good One... Jason Would Need To Survive Lance's NEXT Turn To Win...**_

_**Rant Over, Onto The Chapter. I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS FIC, SOME MADE UP CARDS AND JASON!**_

_**P.S If I Add Cards To A Person's Deck By Mistake... Please Don't Yell At Me! I Did It For The Duel! Just Pretend They Are In Your Side Deck!**_

* * *

_**Red Murdock's House.**_

Jason is seen sitting on Red's couch as Red is beside him...

"Dude, I know you lost the duel... Ok, you were crushed! Big deal, everybody loses, Jason. Deal with it! That loss means nothing! We are still in the World Of Battle tournament and we have until tonight to prepare." Says Red in a comforting tone.

Jason stands up and begins to walk towards the door. Red stands up and glares at his best friend.

"JASON! I'm only trying to help." Says Red, slightly angry.

Jason then looks at Red with a frown.

"Look, I don't need anybody's help! OK!? I'm going out for some air... Maybe it'll make me feel better." Says Jason sadly.

Jason then walks out the door leaving the concerned Red on his own. Red then calls somebody...

"RILEY! I need some help!" Yells Red as a shadowed figure comes onto the screen.

* * *

Jason stomps through the still raining streets and eventually comes across the Domino City Park... He looks around and sits on a soaking wet bench... Jason lets out a long sigh as he takes out his deck and looks at it...

"_Am I really that weak? Is Lance right? Isn't dueling meant to be a game? Nothing adds up anymore...! That bastard... I couldn't even scratch his damn life points! GAH! Not even a beast with over 3200 attack points could do anything!" _Thought Jason.

In the trees... A shadowed figure is seen... He looks at the depressed Jason with a frown before jumping down...

"HEY! Jason Krueger?" Asks the figure.

Jason stands up suddenly and looks at the shadowed figure. Jason sees the duel disk on the boy's arm...

"Yeah, Are you a duelist?" Retorts Jason.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not... Who wants to know?" Says the figure in an insulting tone.

"Me. Judging by your appearance... You wanna duel me?" Asks Jason.

"I don't duel people who have no spirit! Ever since your loss to Lance, you have not been the same duelist this town loves... You are a shell of a duelist!" Says the figure angrily.

Jason stomps the ground in anger...

"NO SPIRIT!? I invented "Dueling Spirit"...!" Yells Jason in a pissed off fashion.

"Oh yeah...? Prove it, right here, right now. The name is Raven Knight by the way... Don't forget it!" Challenges the newly named Raven.

Raven activates his duel disk and draws his first five cards and Jason does the same.

"I'm gonna prove to you I still have that killing spirit!" Declares Jason.

Some wind blows as rain drips on both boy's faces...

"LET'S DUEL!" Says both men.

**(J: 8000)-(R: 8000)**

Jason draws a card and looks at his starting hand which includes Zombyra The Dark, Fusion Recovery, Pot Of Greed, Mispolymerization and Chthonian Polymer...

"_Crap, not the greatest hand... Maybe a I can...? No, no! That'll never work! Maybe...? NO! Think, Jason, THINK!" _Thought Jason angrily.

Raven raises an eyebrow at this...

"Are you gonna make your move sometime today...?" Said Raven in a mocking tone.

"_Damn, that loss really fucked up his regular game plan... I can see that he is conflicted... Normally, this guy would fusion summon on his first move, but... That just ain't the case now... His mind is just plain... Mangled." _Thought Raven.

Jason growls at this smart ass comment...

"Here is my servant... Zombyra The Dark in attack mode and set two cards face down... That'll do for now..." Says Jason coldly.

The skull-masked super hero jumps to the field and casts a concerned look towards Jason. Two cards appear face down behind Zombyra. **(ATK: 2100/DEF: 500)**

Raven draws a card and grins...

"First, I'll play the spell card known as Card Destruction! This makes up discard our current hand to the graveyard then draw cards equal to the number of discarded cards!" Says Raven with a grin.

Both duelists do just that.

"I summon Blackwing-Shura The Blue Flame in defense mode..." Starts Raven.

The blue Blackwing bird appears with a screech and stands on the field... **(ATK 1800/DEF: 1200)**

"Then I'll use Blackwing-Bora The Spear's effect from my hand, If I have a Blackwing other than Bora on the field... I can special summon Bora from my hand... Which I'll do just now!" Continues Raven.

The spear wielding Blackwing flys beside Shura in defense mode... Bora points its spear at Jason and screeches. **(ATK: 1700/DEF: 800)**

"And I believe that'll do for now! Over to you!" Finishes Raven.

Jason angrily draws a card as thunder strikes again!

"I play the spell card... FUSION GATE!" Shouts Jason.

The familiar storm cloud appears and cackled purple lightning!

"I then play Graceful Charity, I draw three then discard two!" Says Jason angrily.

The fairy drops its feathers on Jason's deck as he draws three and ditches two...

"I then attack Shura with Zombyra! Go, Hero's Demise!" Announces Jason.

Zombyra charges at Shura and nails a brutal dark energy covered uppercut! Shura screeches in pain before shattering into pixels! Raven lets out a grin at this as more wind blows... He picks up his deck and looks through it...

"You just activated Shura's effect! When he gets sent to the graveyard, I get to summon a Blackwing with 1500 or less attack points from my deck and I choose Blackwing-Blizzard The Far North in defense mode!" Said Raven.

The cutest of the Blackwings appears and chirps angrily at Jason... Before resting in Defense Mode. **(ATK: 1300/DEF: 0)**

"Ain't he just the cutest?" Said Raven with a huge grin.

"NO! Dueling is not fun and games! All that matters is winning and power. Caring for your cards will only lead to heart wrenching losses and endless disappointment!" Rants Jason.

Raven lets out a long sigh at this statement...

"I thought you might be a challenge, I was wrong. I end my move." Sighs Raven.

Jason fumes at this statement.

"You're birds will be dead and smoking after this duel! I play the effect of Fusion Gate to fuse Zombyra The Dark and the Maryokutai in my hand to fusion summon..." Starts Jason.

Zombyra yells in pain as its body melts together with Maryokutai in the fusion gate!

**"THE LAST WARRIOR FROM ANOTHER PLANET!" **Yells Jason.

The ground shakes a bit before toxic goo begins to form into the otherworldly warrior... He lets out a long, loud scream as Raven's Blackwings flinch in fear... **(ATK: 2350/DEF: 2100)**

"Here is the kicker about my servant's effect... On the turn this guy is summoned, all my other servants are sent to the graveyard... BUT! I never had any others to begin with! Also... As long as this guy stays standing... Neither of us can summon any monster of any way! I won't attack this turn 'cause I'm feeling nice." Says Jason in a cocky tone.

Raven shirks back in fear as the warrior eyes him hungrily... Raven then draws a card.

"I draw! I set one card face down and end my turn! Make your move ya anti-dueling christ!" Says Raven with a smirk.

Jason growls at Raven for that comment.

"That's it! Warrior, make soup out of Bora The Spear! Cosmic Death Grip!" Yells Jason with killing intent.

The warrior lunges towards Bora and grabs him by the face! Bora struggles to get free as the warrior pumps acidic alien juice into Bora until he melts into goo... Raven looks at the remains of Bora sadly...

_"You'll be avenged..." _Thought Raven as he stared at Bora's corpse.

"My move...?" Asks Raven

"Yeah, Like it matters! Hahahaha!" Laughs Jason.

Raven draws a card and smiles...

"I play Pot Of Greed to draw two cards!" Says Raven.

The grinning pot appears as Raven draws two cards... It explodes as soon as he adds them to his hand!

"Perfect... I'll lay down a face down and call it a turn!" Smiles Raven as the face down appeared in front of him.

Jason draws a card with a sinister grin!

"Now my faithful servant, destroy Blizzard! Cosmic Death Grip!" Shouts Jason.

The warrior reaches for Blizzard who squawks in fear!

"I play the trap card, BLACKWING REVENGE!" Said Raven as the face down revealed itself.

Blizzard glows a deep green color as it blocks the warrior's fist!

"HUH!? You can't play that! You need five Blackwings in your grave!" Yells Jason.

"Remember Card Destruction? Those five cards I threw away? They were all Blackwing monsters!" Grins Raven.

Five glowing green spirits take the form of birds and slam into the warrior until it lets out a groan and explodes into pixels!

"Gah! But with that warrior off the field... I fusion summon again 'cause it's still my turn! Fusion Gate activate! I fuse..." Starts Jason.

The storm cloud sparks slightly...

"My Meteor Dragon..." Continues Jason.

The dragon appears and flies into the fusion gate!

"...And my fusion substitute... Beast King Of The Swamp..." Continues Jason again.

The swamp beast transforms into Red Eyes Black Dragon and flies into the gate as lava begins to pour out the gate...

"My Meteor Black Dragon!" Yells Jason.

The lava-looking dragon appears and breathes fire into the air... **(ATK: 3500/DEF: 2000)**

"I can't attack because the battle phase ended so I end my turn!" Finishes Jason.

Raven then notices Jason grinning very, very slightly... A nice, friendly grin...

"_Huh... This plan IS working... The fun of the duel is getting to him!" _Thought Raven.

Raven draws a card and looks at it... He grins slightly...

"I summon my Blackwing-Elphin The Raven due to his effect that if I have a Blackwing on my field, I can summon this guy without a tribute..." Says Raven.

The ugly Raven-like Blackwing dives into view and screeches at Meteor Black Dragon! **(ATK 2200/DEF: 1200)**

"...But I'm not done yet, I now tune both of my monsters!" Yells Raven.

"Uh oh... Not good!" Mutters Jason.

Blizzard and Elphin fly into the air and begin to circle around each other... They eventually fly in a straight line, single file as green circles surround them... There bodies become transparent as a white light consumes them!

"Soaring in shadows, flying in darkness, from a sky under nightfall... I synchro summon, my mind, my soul... BLACKWING-ARMOR MASTER!" Screams Raven.

A black tornado of black feathers then spins onto the field at a very fast speed until it slows down to reveal the armored Blackwing... It lets out a screech as Jason looks in shock... It then clangs it's knuckles together creating a strong burst of wind! **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500)**

"Hahahaha! I was scared there for a moment! I thought that thing might actually pose a threat! Hahahaha!" Laughed Jason.

"Armor Master attack that dragon!" Says Raven suddenly.

"Wait, what?" Questions Jason.

The Armor Master charges at the dragon, only for the dragon to spray it in Lava! Raven keeps a calm face despite this... Armor Master then emerges from the lava unscathed!

"What the hell...?!" Yells Jason in shock.

The Armor Master then delivers a brutal punch to the dragon, it staggers a bit before swatting Armor Master back to Raven's side of the field...

"Hey, how come you life points didn't fall and how the hell is Armor Master still standing!? My dragon has 1000 more attack points!" Questions Jason angrily.

"That is Armor Master's effect, he can't be destroyed in battle and I take no damage from any battle involving him... Also take a look at your beloved dragon...!" Explains Raven as he points at Jason's Meteor Black Dragon.

The dragon is lying on the ground panting as a bizarre looking wedge stuck on its face... It gets up holding its face in pain...

"Huh?" Mutters Jason under his breath.

"That's a wedge counter, I won't tell you what happens but it ain't pretty..." Explains Raven ominously.

"_Huh, my dragon still has 3500 points of power... MORE than enough to murder his little armored bird, but it is invincible to battle..."_ Thought Jason angrily.

Raven grins at Jason's confusion.

"I'll end my move..." Smiles Raven as a face down appears behind Blackwing-Armor Master.

Jason draws a card and looks at it!

"I play Fusion Gate's effect again! This time, I'll fuse my Masaki, The Legendary Swordsman and Flame Manipulator to make... Flame Swordsman!" Shouts Jason.

The two monsters appear before Fusion Gate pours fire on them, when the fire subsides... The Flame Swordsman is standing with his blade ready! **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)**

"Gah, damn... I got nothing, I end my turn..." Mutters Jason.

Raven lets off a smile.

"Now, the wedge counter comes into play!" Said Raven.

The wedge on Jason's dragon pulses a bit before Meteor Black Dragon just slumps to both knees... **(ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**

"GAAAH! What did you do?!" Screams Jason in shock.

"That wedge counter allows me to make whatever monster that has a wedge counter's attack drop to 0 until the end of this turn! But I sadly must remove the wedge counter to do that!" Explains Raven.

The wedge in the dragon's neck pulses again as it vanishes...

"Blackwing-Armor Master, destroy that dragon! GO! Wedge Knuckle!" Yells Raven.

The Armor Master flies at the dragon and slams its fist onto the dragon's face again as it explodes into pixels! The explosion makes Jason cringe a bit as his life points drop!

**(J: 5500)-(R: 8000)**

"I'll end my turn by throwing down a face down..." Said Raven as another face down appears.

Jason gives a look to his hand... Only three cards, Graceful Dice, Skull Dice and Pot Of Greed... Jason raises his hand to his deck to surrender...

"HEY! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Says a very tough voice.

Jason whirls to see Red and his brother, Riley standing just outside the park... Riley is a tall muscular teenager with red buzzcut hair.

"Giving up, there is nothing I can do!" Answers Jason.

"Then give me your deck and I'll light it on fire! That deck must truly hate you. Your just a quitter and I thought you were better..." Says Riley angrily.

Jason's closes his eyes for a minute...

* * *

"Riley is right... I've beaten tons of strong duelists out of no where... I had a bad hand and I turned it around... Like when I faced that Insect Duelist..." Says Jason as he stands in a dark area in his head.

* * *

**(Insect Duelist's Life Points: 250)-(Jason's Life Points: 1200)**

ID has three monsters out, Insect Queen in defense mode... **(ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400)**

...Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth in attack mode... **(ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000)**

...and Basic Insect in defense mode... **(ATK: 500/DEF: 700)**

...Jason only has Armed Dragon LV5... **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700)**

"Hehehehehehehehehehe! Just give up! My insects are looking to snack on your life points..." Said the Insect Duelist... He had a large green hoodie that hid his whole body... He also had a gas mask covering his face.

Jason draws a card and gives a long hard look at it!

"Hahahahah! Time to exterminate your insects! My dragon levels up now! To LV7!" Says Jason.

The dragon grows larger and grows blades... It roars loudly! **(ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000)**

"Hehehehehe... No matter... You still can't beat my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth and you'll waste a turn attacking the other two! Give up, Jason!" Yelled the Insect Duelist.

"Why should I...? I play Armed Dragon LV7's special power... I simply discard a monster with equal or more attack than your bugs... And I can vaporize 'em all!" Announces Jason.

"Hehehehehe... You don't HAVE a monster with more attack points than my Moth..." Laughs the Insect Duelist.

Jason then shows the card he drew to ID... Machine Force **(ATK: 4600/DEF: 4100)**

"H-Hey, hey! You've never had that in your deck before!" Said the now panicking Insect Duelist.

"Meh, I keep three of these in my side deck to use as... "Ammo" for my Armed Dragons... Hehe... Say goodbye to your bugs...!" Yells Jason.

The bugs cower a bit as Armed Dragon LV7 roars loudly!

"GO! Serrated Sonic Disc!" Shouts Jason.

Armed Dragon LV7's Stomach opens up to show razor blades... He then shoots them at the bugs, slicing and dicing them!

Insect Duelist falls to his knees...

"No, my bugs!" Complains the Insect Duelist.

"Now, to use his real attack! Attack him directly with Dragon Talon Terror!" Screams Jason.

The dragon the brings a red energy covered talon crashing onto ID!

ID lies on the ground, dizzy as his life points fall...

**(ID: 0)-(J: 1200)**

* * *

"Yeah! I've beaten tons of mega strong duelists!" Yelled Jason in his mental landscape.

* * *

Jason then smirks as he draws a card...

"I play Dark Hole to destroy every monster on the field! That includes your Armor Master!" Said Jason with fire in his eyes.

A black hole opens in the middle of the field as both Armor Master & Flame Swordsman are dragged in!

"Next, I'll play MY Pot Of Greed!" Said Jason with a grin.

The grinning pot appears and explodes when Jason draws two cards...

"I now activate my Power Bond to fuse my three Cyber Dragons that I have in my hand to form CYBER END DRAGON! Power Bond also doubles his attack power!" Yells Jason.

The three-headed mechanical dragon appears and roars loudly! It sparks electricity as Power Bond powers it up! **(ATK: 8000/DEF: 2800)**

"This is likely gonna backfire on me so I play Limiter Removal for the hell of it!" Said Jason with a full blown smile.

The dragon now extremely sparks energy as it is threatening to explode! **(ATK: 16000/DEF: 2800)**

"Now, attack Raven directly with Strident Blast!" Yells Jason.

The dragon's three heads charge up Red, Blue and Green energy and tries to blast it at Raven...

"I play Ring Of Destruction! This card destroys your dragon and makes us both take damage equal to its attack points!" Said Raven as they face down card showed itself.

Jason gasps as the demonic ring attached itself to Cyber End Dragon's neck stopping the attack...

_**"If I'm going down, I TAKING WITH ME!"** _Yells Raven loudly.

The dragon explodes as all the park is covered in smoke...! You can hear both Raven and Jason coughing madly as they are both on their knees... Their duel disks deactivate as the smoke clears...

**(J: 0)-(R: 0)**

Jason stands up and looks a bit sad at the outcome...

"Darn, A tie..." Mutters Jason sadly.

Raven stands up and looks at Jason with a happy look...

"Tie or no tie... That was an awesome duel." Compliments Raven with a grin.

Raven reaches his hand out for a handshake... Jason shakes it with a grin of his own...

"But... I think that deck needs one last tune up before tommorow night... I can help as well..." Offers Raven.

Red comes in...

"Dudes, we'll all work on each other's deck... Raven... The World Of Battle tourney says you can a maximum of 5 people on a team... Would you like to be on our team?" Asks Red.

Raven smirks at this...

"Sure. I can smell the prize money already... That tournament is as good as ours..." Says Raven confidently.

"Hmm... We got three thus far... Two more and we have a complete team!" Says Jason happily.

"HELL YEAH!" Yells all three boys.

"Alright... Shall we go to my card shop and make those decks...?" Asks Riley.

They all nod at this...

* * *

In the shadows of the trees... A rather scary looking man is seen watching them... He is wearing a black suit and is wearing a darker shade of black face paint...

"Pah, Red Murdock... Teaming with that low-class nut known as Jason Krueger... Raven Knight will never come out of his father's shadow... Red, we'll meet in the tournament and you'll see the light... Quote the Scarecrow, nevermore!" Says Scarecrow in a dark fashion.

Scarecrow then gives a look to the camera and punches it as the screen fades to black!

* * *

_**Well, Softball Over... Jason Has Been Introduced And The Tourney Begins NEXT Chapter! **_

_**WARNING! The Teams Will Be Told Next Chapter. If You Have A Team You Wanna Be On, Leave It In The Review.**_

_**One Team Is In The Making Right Now...**_

_**Team Jason (Name Will Be Changed In Future, Give Name In Review)**_

_**Members: Jason Krueger (Deck: ?), Deck Is Currently Being Made. Give Some Ideas On A Deck YOU Think Jason Can Use.**_

_**Red Murdock (Deck: Warrior/Beast Warrior)**_

_**Raven Knight (Deck: Blackwing)**_

_**There Ya Go... PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Check Out This Fic's Sister Fic... Interaction With Jason Krueger. Made By Me And Is On My Profile Right Now!**_


	4. The Tournament Begins! Part 1

_**Ladies**** And Gentlemen... Boys & Girls Of All Ages... This Chapter... Is The Start... To THE WORLD OF BATTLE TOURNEY! HECK YEAH SUCKA, LET'S ROLL!**_

* * *

_**Krueger Household**_

Jason is seen sitting in the living room on the sofa, shuffling his new deck as his parents go about their regular business... His Dad, Chuckie Krueger was working on fixing a fucked up toaster and his mom, Alma Krueger was preparing Jason's bag of supplies for World Of Battle...

Chuckie sees how tense his son is... "Son, you gotta loosen up! That new deck is a sure-fire win! It's a family deck!" Says Chuckie proudly.

Jason doesn't look up and continues to shuffle...

Chuckie groans a bit... Chuckie Krueger was tall, fat man with long shoulder blond length... He was wearing his signature blue overalls over a white t-shirt with black boots... The Krueger family has always been skilled with mechanics and Chuckie was the best of 'em all! But he just couldn't fix that goddamn toaster!

"Jason, with those cards... Jeez, you have some of the family's greatest cards!" Continues Chuckie as Jason finally looks up.

"I know, I know, dad..." Smiles Jason in that goofy way of his and attempts to shuffle again...

"This is for being weird!" Yells Chuckie as he tackles Jason...

"What kind of father attacks his teenage son!?" Shouts Jason back as he tackles his dad back!

Alma laughs at Father, Son friendly wrestling match. They did this nearly every day! Alma was a tall, slender young woman with long jet black hair... She was slightly tanned, not pale at all... Most of the time she just wore a white tank top and blue jeans with black sneakers... She didn't really care about appearance. Like most women in the Krueger family... She was a master chef, don't let that fool ya... She has a black belt in karate!

"Well, well, well... If it isn't my dear brother, his lovely wife and my adorable nephew..." Said a sinister voice... A short, pudgy man walks in wearing a long ceremonial robe. Jason and Chuckie stop wrestling and groan when they see the man, Alma just smiles.

The man was Hewitt Krueger, the head of the family and senior director of Domino City's power supply... He pats Jason on the head and walks up to Alma and kisses her hand which makes Chuckie fume!

"Hahahahaa... My boy, Jason... This tourney starts tonight... You must remember that it isn't a one night thing... It will take a few weeks and the fact you could end up dueling at anytime... Even in your hotel room..." Said Hewitt in a kind tone.

Jason rolls his eyes in annoyance... "Yes, I understand Uncle Hewitt..." Mutters Jason in annoyance.

"...And do you have everything? Your duel disk...?" Asks Hewitt.

"Yes." Said Jason.

"...Your deck...?"

"Of course." Said Jason again.

"Good, good, I have a present for you... It'll win the tourney for you easily..." Said Hewitt pulling out four cards... Jason takes them and looks at them in shock.

Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Eel, Cyberdark Edge and the most powerful Krueger family monster... Cyberdark Dragon.

Jason immediately gives them back with a scared look.

"I can't use those vile things!" Said Jason in horror.

Hewitt narrows his eyes at Jason.

"And why not Jason?" Questions Hewitt.

Jason shakes his head and sighes.

"T-those cards are just plain... Evil... Don't you know the family legend? Everyone who has used those cursed cards suffered multiple illnesses! Hell, a cousin of mine died 3 years ago due to heart failure! I'm not using those cards!" Said Jason in a defiant manner.

"Don't be stupid, boy!" Snaps Hewitt in an angry tone.

"These cards are so strong, I've won many regional championships... Hell, twelve years ago I was a world dueling champion! I'm just trying to help you Jason!" Explains Hewitt.

Jason gives long, hard look to his uncle before letting out a long drawn out sigh and grabbing the cards...

"FINE! I'll take the cards..."

Hewitt opens his mouth to speak.

"In my side deck..." Says Jason with a grin.

Hewitt looks at him in rage.

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T!" Yells Hewitt.

"Hey, if I can't... You can have 'em back!" Said Jason, shoving the cards in Bubba's face.

_"No! If he doesn't take the cards, my plan will have failed... It will only come to fruition if he takes and uses the Cyberdark cards...!" _Thought Hewitt in a panicked frenzy.

Hewitt growls and gives them to Jason...

"Fine, keep them in your side deck, lose every duel in the tourney, see if I care!" Yells Hewitt in frustration as he stomps out the room.

Alma scowls at her only son.

"JASON MICHAEL KRUEGER! He was just trying to help you!" Screams Alma in a pissed off tone.

"Honey, he is right... Those Cyberdark cards are not kid games!" Counters Chuckie with a serious look.

Alma sighed as she finishes loading up Jason's bag... She then gives the bag to her only son and gives a bone-crushing hug...

"ACK!" Gasps Jason in pain.

"Oh, Jason my sweet little baby is growing up!" Says Alma smothering her son in kisses.

"A-Air... M-Mom, I need air!" Gasps out Jason.

"Oh, sorry Jason... Don't know my strength..." Said Alma as she releases her son who drops to his knees.

"Oh dear oxygen... I missed you dearly!" Said Jason taking long gasps of air...

...Then a balloon full of red paint splashes against the window. The paint rolls out to write...

_**"Could ya speed it up? We got a tournament to get to!**_

_**From Red."**_

The entire Krueger family is thinking the same thing.

"OH GOD! It's a horror movie message written in a victim's blood!" Yelled the entire family.

The paint rolls out some more...

_**"P.S If your thinking this is some Horror movie message written in a victim's blood... You have no sense of humor, big time..."**_

"OH SHUT UP, RED!" Yells Jason as he throws a chair pillow at it!

He gives his family one last hug before rushing out the door.

"Bye mom, bye dad! I'll see ya after we win the tournament!" Said Jason.

"Good luck, son!" Said both parents.

* * *

_**Outside the house.**_

Red is seen tapping his foot, impatiently as he and Raven waits for Jason... They eventually see him run out the door.

"What's up, guys?" Greets Jason.

Red grabs him by his hoodie and begins dragging him as Raven follows with an amused look.

"C'mon you... We're already two seconds late for the opening..." Said Red as Riley's car door opened up and he tossed Jason inside with a comical feel... Red then looks at Raven.

Raven shrugs and throws himself in!

"These people..." Groaned Red as he climbed into the car. Riley then drives to the opening spot for World Of Battle.

* * *

_**World Of Battle Starting Point.**_

"LADIES & GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS! WEEELLLCCCOOOMMMEEE TO WORLD...! OF...! BATTLE!" Yells a man wearing a blue suit... He had blond hair that was like a skyscraper.

"Now, this tournament won't take place in this city... Oh no..." Continues the announcer.

Jason, Red and Raven arrive at this sentence. Jason gives a puzzled look.

"Not here...? What the hell is Skyscraper hair talking about...?" Mutters Jason in confusion.

The announcer smiles a Cheshire Cat smile of glee at the duelist's confusion.

"This tournament will be very, very, very special... In fact, It'll be the first of its kind... Interns should be handing out the rules of the tournament and W.O.B, World Of Battle card that will guarantee you free access to hotels, restaurants and card shops." Smiles the announcer as interns handed out said items...

Jason took a long, hard look at the rule sheet.

_**Rules Of World Of Battle.**_

_**1. This Tournament Does Not Play By Any Current Banlist.**_

_**2. Players Can Have A Team Of Any Size. Players Must Also Have A Symbol Of What Team They Duel For.**_

_**3. In A Singles Duel, Players Start With 4000 Life Points, In A Tag Duel, Players Start With A Shared 8000 Life Points And In A Full-On Team Duel, Players Start With A Shared Total Of 16000.**_

_**4. If Your Caught Cheating Three Times, You Lose Your Deck, Your Duel Disk And Are Expelled From The Tournament.**_

_**5. Your Team Must All Win Six Duels Each.**_

_**6. Most Important Rule, HAVE FUN!**_

Jason then takes a look at the W.O.B Card...

It looked like a normal field spell card... The name was written in rainbow colors and the picture depicted a small planet with Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon on both sides. The place where the effect is meant to be told you the rules of W.O.B and what this card gave access to...

The announcer then spoke again.

"Now, insert that W.O.B card into your duel disk's field spell arena to show the place of the tournament..." Explains the announcer as everyone activated their duel disks...

Everybody played the card...

Everyone looked up in shock to a massive planet orbiting earth...

"THAT is your place of battle..." Said the announcer before a Red Echidna interrupted him.

"Hey, hey, hey! How are we supposed to even get there?!" Said the Echidna with a confused look.

The announcer smiled again. Does he ever stop smiling?

"Everybody look to your left..." Said the announcer.

Everyone did and their collective jaws dropped.

A MASSIVE Green Spaceship was setting down outside the building... They were going to ride that!

The announcer then motions with his hand...

"Go on! Climb aboard..." Said the announcer.

Everyone went in a single file line to get on... Inside was everything they dreamed off! Waiters, comfy chairs and a plasma TV! Jason, Red and Raven went up to the first row and sat in the four person chairs... The announcer the put on a flying cap...

"LET'S GO!" Screamed the announcer as he went to the cockpit...

Raven just sat back in the chair calmly.

"Wake me up when we get there..." Yawned Raven as he drifted to sleep.

Red pulled a DS out his bag and started playing "Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour"...

...Jason was busy cowering for his life... He hated flying! He looked ready to explode when a hand touched his...

"Hey, is this seat taken...?" Asked a girl's voice.

Jason looked up to see a girl with long brown hair with black streaks.

"U-Ummm... No..." Said the still scared of flying Jason.

The girl takes a seat and rests back... She takes a look at Jason... She patted his back in sympathy.

"Hey, I'm positive this flight is perfectly safe... What's your name...?" Asked the girl in a soft tone.

Jason looked at her.

"Jason... Jason Krueger." Answered Jason. The girl gives a warm smile.

"Nice name... My name is Emily Fudo..." Replied Emily. Jason gave her a strange look.

"Fudo? As in..." Started Jason. Emily cuts him off.

"Yes, Yusei Fudo is my big brother..." Said Emily proudly... Jason rolls his eyes.

"Tch... Just to let you know, just because Yusei is your bro... Doesn't make you a good duelist." Said Jason with wisdom.

Emily glares at him.

"I know that!" Said Emily with venom.

Jason changes the topic.

"What team you dueling for...?" Asked Jason as Emily sighed.

"None, I've got no team yet..." Said Emily sadly.

Red nudges Jason in the arm without Emily noticing. Jason gave him a look that said "Are you kidding me?"

Red shrugs and goes back to his game, thrashing Odion.

Jason sighed as he looks to the one of the entering passengers... His eyes nearly pop out of his head at the sight of a boy with brown hair, he had frost blue highlights.

"Hernan?" Questions Jason as the boy whirls around to see him.

"Jason?" Replied Hernan.

Jason lets out a grin as Hernan gives a smile.

"Been a while eh, mate?" Asked Jason.

"Been doing good... Same old stuff... You still playing that crap Kaiba-Idol deck...?" Asks Hernan with a cocky smirk.

Jason shakes his head and his fist at his longtime friend. They met when Jason was in sixth grade.

"Watch it, buster... Nope, I've moved to my family deck." Said Jason as Hernan develops a smile, a competitive smile.

"Hehehehe...! Can't wait til' we square off!" Said Hernan with spirit.

They both do a fist bump.

"Don't think it'll end up like last time!" Said Jason having a flashback...

* * *

_**(J: 150)-(H: 900)**_

_A young Jason has three monsters on his field..._

_...Vorse Raider in attack mode... __**(ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200)**_

_...Blade Knight in attack mode... **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000)**_

_... And Armed Dragon LV7 in attack mode... **(ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000)**_

_Jason has three cards in his hand..._

_A younger Hernan has one monster on his field..._

_...Winged Kuriboh in defense mode... **(ATK: 300/DEF: 200)**_

_Hernan has two cards in his hand and one card face down... It is Jason's turn!_

_"Time for some action, ARMED DRAGON LV7 DESTROY KURIBOH WITH DRAGON TALON TERROR!" Yells Jason as the mighty dragon lifted a claw into the and gathered red energy into it!_

_The dragon swipes the talon at Winged Kuriboh but..._

_"Not so fast...! I activate my face down spell card..."_

_...The face down flips up to show..._

_"TRANCENDENT WINGS!" Yells Hernan as Winged Kuriboh is enveloped in a blinding light...!_

_"First, I ditch two cards from my hand and tribute Winged Kuriboh to summon, the all powerful..." Announced Hernan as he ditched two cards..._

_Two angelic wings burst out of the light as the now LV10 Winged Kuriboh appears... __**(ATK: 300/DEF: 200)**_

_"OH SHIT!" Yells Jason._

_"Oh shit indeed... Winged Kuriboh LV10's effect allows me to destroy all your face-up attack monsters and inflict damage equal to the combined total of their attack points!" Yells Hernan back as all of Jason's monsters disintegrate due to the light... Jason falls onto his back with a smile._

_**(J: 0)-(H: 900)**_

* * *

Jason smiles at the memory... "That was one heck of a duel..." Sighed Jason happily.

Hernan then pats him on the shoulder...

"Look, I'll see ya during the tournament... 'Kay?" Asks Hernan.

"Gotcha." Nods Jason as Hernan leaves.

Jason then slumps back into his chair and falls asleep... The tournament is here!

* * *

_**HEEEYYY! This Was Just The Introduction... Until Next Chapter, EVERYBODY... SORT YOUR TEAMS! I Can't Do Everyone! The Duels Start NEXT Chapter. Also Request Duels You'd Like To Your OC/Team In...**_

_**Here Is The Canon Team List... Your OC Can Join ANY OF THESE TEAMS! By The Way, This Story Is Set In No Time Period...**_

_**Team Jason (Still Need A Name And (Optional) Two More Members): Jason Krueger, Red Murdock, Raven Knight, ?, ?**_

_**Team Ed: The Cul-De-Sac Kids, May Separate Due To Eddy And Kevin's Rivalry.**_

_**Team Spongebob: Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward And Mr. Krabs.**_

_**Team Sonic Heroes: Sonic The Hedgehog, Tails Prower, Knuckles The Echidna**_

_**Team Turner: Timmy Turner, Chester McBadbat, A.J, Tootie (Cosmo & Wanda Are Support)**_

_**Team Neutron: Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex And Libby Folfax**_

_**Team Sony: Rachet, Jak, Sly Cooper.**_

_**Team Yugi: Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler And Seto Kaiba**_

_**Team GX: Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Tyranno Hassleberry And Chazz Princeton.**_

_**Team 5D's: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Leo & Luna, Crow Hogan And Akiza Izinski**_

_**Team Ishtar: Marik Ishtar, Odion Ishtar And Ishizu Ishtar**_

_**Team Keith: Bandit Keith, Espa Roba, Mako Tsunami, Rex Raptor And Weevil Underwood**_

_**Team Peanuts: Charlie Brown, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Schroeder, Violet**_

_**That's All I Got... *Looks Around* For Now... Read And Review!**_

_**Oh, One Last Thing... I DON'T WANT EVERYONE TRYING TO BE ON TEAM YUGI, TEAM GX OR TEAM 5D's! BE ORIGINAL!**_


	5. The Tournament Begins! Part 2

**ALRIGHT!**_** ALRIGHT! I LOVE YOU ALL! Only Two Out Of All Fans Of This Story Chose To Be On Team Yugi, GX Or 5D's... The Two That Did Also Gave Great Reasons, Not Just Because They Are Great Duelists! I Love You All...!  
**_

_**Jokes Aside, The Tournament's Actual Duels Begin This Chapter!**_

_**Rose Is Going To Team Neutron For Reasons I Do Not Know.**_

_**Licia & The Crystal Siblings Are Heading To Team Sonic Heroes.**_

_**Spike Will Be Joining Team Spirit (Team Jason)...**_

_**Emily Fudo & Raven Jones Will Join Team Yugi (Reason Being Her Fanfic, Yu-Gi-Oh: Nightmare Troubadour)**_

_**The Yamiri Family Are Going To Team GX (Reason Being They Go To Duel Acadamy)**_

_**Force The Fox & Late Entry Kaosu Cross Are Gonna Join Team Spirit**_

_**Yukiko & Ty Are Going To Team Ed...**_

_**If I Forgot Any, Remind Me!**_

_**Lance Will Join... Eh, I'll Tell You Later. SUSPENSE!**_

_**Card Written In Bold Are Mine.**_

* * *

Jason is still sleeping in a peaceful dream land... Until Red turns his DS to greatest volume and places it against Jason's ear nearly making Jason jump out of his skin! Jason gives a glare to Red...

"You son of a..." Starts Jason when Red points out the window... Jason takes a peek outside.

The planet looked just like earth only slightly newer looking. Other than the city, it was a wasteland... The city however was HUGE! Likely bigger than New York City!

After a couple of minutes, the plane lands, safe and sound.

Passengers start to get up... The announcer the appears in front of Jason while hanging upside down!

"Gah!" Screams the scared Jason as he falls back into his seat.

"Here we are! World Of Battle! Now Teams, please step off in the order you are called... Team Turner..." Begins the announcer, looking at a list.

The pink hatted boy and his team get off... Jason groans and falls asleep as he continues...

* * *

_**A Couple Hours Later...**_

"...And finally, TEAM SPIRIT!" Yells the announcer with glee.

Jason wakes up and raises an eyebrow.

"Where are they?" Asks Jason when Red grabs him and drags him to his feet.

"US! Let's go, while you were KO'ed, I got us some more teamates..." Said Red as he dragged his best friend off the spaceship.

Team Spirit get off as they see a brown fox, a boy in a USA shirt and a serious looking person.

"Hey..." Said the brown fox in a laid-back friendly greeting as he got up and stretched his muscles. He is Force The Fox.

"JASON!" Said the boy in the USA shirt. He is

"SPIKE!" Replied Jason as he bumps fists with another old friend.

Raven takes a look at the serious looking boy.

"Uh... Hey, I'm Raven Knight..." Introduced Raven.

The boy shrugs, "Hey, Name's Kaosu Cross..."

The talk...Urm... More like Raven talking to Kaosu.

Eventually Jason asks the obvious question...

"Are you on our team?" Asks good ol' Jason.

They all nod...

"ALRIGHT!" Yells Jason which makes Force and Kaosu cover their ears at the loudness.

Force makes to a motion to chill.

"Jason, Jason, Jason... I know your excited but try to keep a lid on things..." Said Force which makes Jason frown.

Jason shrugs and darts off into the city.

"JASON! Where are you going!?" Yelled Red after him before talking again... "Do You Even Know Where Your Going?" Asks Red.

Jason shrugs while running.

"I'm gonna find the nearest Burger Shack and cash in my World Of Battle card!" Said Jason with hunger.

Everyone anime style falls at this except Kaosu who shakes his head.

"Well, better go after him..." Said Kaosu in an annoyed fashion.

They begin to follow Jason as the camera fades to black...

* * *

_**Downtown.**_

Team Turner is walking around, searching for duels as the team isn't really being a team... Chester and A.J are arguing over a trade... Tootie is bugging Timmy for a date... Finally Turner is about to snap as Team Neutron is walking around the other corner...

Team Neutron isn't faring well either, Carl is panicking over direct attacks as Rose tries to comfort him, Sheen is being... Urm... Sheen which is annoying Libby and Cindy is nagging Neutron about directions...

In the air, a green haired fairy is seen with a pink haired one glancing at both teams and they both sigh is disbelief...

"Oh Cosmo, these two teams just aren't cutting it! They are meant to be friends but neither Jimmy or Timmy can control their team..." Complains the pink haired fairy known as Wanda.

Cosmo smiles a face splitting smile... "I say they just need some corn, because corn is NNNIIICCCEEE!" Said Cosmo making corn appear out if nowhere and hugging it.

Wanda rolls her eyes at Cosmo... Until...

**_CRASH!_**

Jimmy and Timmy just walked into each other and our now blaming the other for the mistake. Tootie then notices Timmy casting Cindy some loving glances and begins argueing with her over the subject... Libby is argueing with Sheen and his Ultra-Lord obsession and Carl is yelling at A.J & Chester about something about... Lamas? Yeah, just go with it!

"SHHHHUUUUTTTT UUUPPP!" Screams Rose as she finally snaps from the argueing.

They all silence as Rose starts to speak.

"Look, Timmy... Jimmy... If you want to FINALLY settle your little rivalry... Duel it out!" Explains Rose as Turner casts an evil smile to Neutron.

"Hey, I think she's right... I'll prove right here, right now that I'm a better duelist, bring it on, big head!" Challenges Timmy as Neutron fumes at Turner.

"You think your such hot stuff, beaver boy!? YOUR ON!" Yells Jimmy in Turner's face. They walk to a town square for dueling space... They insert their decks into their duel disks...

"Oh man, small headed Jimmy is gonna challenge our big brained Jimmy! Can this tournament start in a bigger way?!" Yells Sheen in excitement. Libby and Cindy sigh that Sheen is still on the "Small Headed Jimmy" thing.

Carl sighed in relief...

"I'm just glad I'm not dueling... I prefer the safe mat style of gaming..." Mutters Carl as everyone stares at him... "What? Mat style means no getting slashed, shot, blasted or any of that stuff!" Said Carl, trying to explain.

"Our boy, Timmy is gonna get us a early lead in the tournament!" Said Chester with excitement.

A.J is seen working on a Duel Calculator... A small device that A.J created to show any duelist's stats, win history, loss history and other small stats...

"Actually, according to my calculations, both duelists are pretty even... Should be intresting." Agreed A.J!

"WAIT!" Yells a panicked voice... Everyone turns their attention to a black buzzcut haired man wearing a referee attire.

"I'm referee Number 77, Herb Hebner... I'm here to referee this duel... Watch for cheating, stop duel should person surrender... Yadda, Yadda, Yadda..." Explains #77.

"You both wanna duel?" Asks #77 as both Jimmy & Timmy nod fiercely.

They both suddenly activate their duel disks as the hologram projectors fly into position. They both draw their starting hand.

"I'll toss the coin to decide who goes first... Call it!" Says the referee as he flips the coin.

"Heads!" Shouts Jimmy.

"Tails!" Yells Timmy.

It lands on... Tails.

"Timmy, decide the order." Says the referee.

"It'll be then Jimmy, c'mon let's get started!" Said Timmy impatiently.

"LET'S DUEL!" Shouts both duelists.

_**(Timmy's Life Points: 4000)-(Jimmy's Life Points: 4000)**_

"Let's go big head! I'll start the duel by playing the Sanctuary In The Sky field spell!" Said Timmy as the field turned into the sanctuary... It was beautiful...

"I then summon my personal favorite monster, The Warrior Of Zera!" Yells Timmy as the familiar warrior stepped onto the field with a serious look. _**(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600)**_

"Now you see, this monster has two destinys... Which I'll reveal soon, I'll end my turn with three face downs!" Finishes Timmy as three face downs appeared behind The Warrior Of Zera.

Jimmy narrows his eyes at The Warrior Of Zera... He then looks at the face downs...

_"Two Destinys? What does he mean by that?! Can't take any risks at this point... I'll play devensively... Lure him in, then destroy him!" _Thought Jimmy.

" Alright, beaver boy, I summon Alpha, The Magnet Warrior in defense mode!" Said Jimmy as he places the card on the duel disk.

The skinny magnet warrior appears and crouches in defense and lifts it's shield up. _**(ATK: 1400/DEF: 1700)**_

"I also set two cards face down and end my turn..." Muttered Jimmy as he tries to think of what Warrior Of Zera is capable of...

Timmy draws a card and lets off a huge grin!

"This may be over, quicker than you think, big head!" Smiles Timmy.

"I play the spell card known as Shield Crush! Meaning I can destroy one defense monster you control..." Yells Timmy as a green beam fires out the card and crashes into Alpha, impaling him! The magnet warrior then shatters into pixels.

"ALPHA! NO!" Panicked Jimmy as Timmy grinned.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time, fudge head. Warrior Of Zera, attack Jimmy directly with Heaven & Hell!" Commands Timmy as Warrior Of Zera charges at Jimmy...

"I play my trap card, _**Replulse Magnet!"** _Yells Jimmy as two giant magnets appear and hold Zera in place, causing the warrior to groan in pain.

"This trap card works like Spellbinding Circle, only there is a few things you need to know... First, to keep it on the field, I must discard a Magnet Warrior during your standby phase... Next, this card decreases Warrior Of Zera's attack points by 700..." Said Jimmy with confidence.

Warrior Of Zera's body is suddenly covered in red and blue energy as he groans in pain. _**(ATK: 900/DEF: 1600)**_

Timmy growls at Jimmy... "I end my turn!" Said Timmy Fiercely.

Jimmy draws a card... "Ok, first, I'll discard my Gamma, The Magnet Warrior to keep _**Repulse Magnet** _on the field..." Said Jimmy as he discarded the card.

"Next I'll summon Beta, The Magnet Warrior in atttack mode!" Yells Jimmy as the stocky magnet warrior appeared. _**(ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600)**_

"Now, I play Axe Of Despair to boost Beta's offensive power all the way to 2700!" Shouts Neutron as a crooked wooden axe appeared in Beta's left hand. _**(ATK: 2700/DEF: 1600)**_

Beta then readies the axe.

"Let's go! Destroy Warrior Of Zera with Magnet Axe!" Yells Jimmy as the axe cackled electricity and Beta charged.

Timmy face down card flips up to reveal...

"I activate Waboku!" Said Timmy as three blue robed priestess appeared... The middle one raises her hand, Beta nails an invisible wall!

Team Neutron groans in disbelief...

"OH SNAP! SOOOO Close to taking out practically of half of Timmy's life points!" Said Libby with a glare to team Timmy.

"NEUTRON! Stop holdin' back and win already!" Yells Cindy towards poor Jimmy.

Jimmy flinched.

"Doing the best I can here!" Shouts Jimmy back.

"I'll end my turn there, bucktooth boy!" Said Jimmy.

Timmy draws a card...

"First, I'll play my Pot Of Greed!" Said Timmy placing the card in his duel disk.

The grinning pot appears and explodes as soon as Timmy draws two cards... Timmy then smiles.

"YES! I play Zera Ritual!" Yells Timmy as a throne suddenly appears... Warrior Of Zera approaches it and sits down on it, glaring at Jimmy the whole time...

"Here's one part of Zera's destiny... To become one of the strongest fiends in the game... But first, I must sacrifice 8 stars worth of monsters, so I'll sacrifice the on field Warrior Of Zera and my Zeradials, Herald Of Heaven..." Begins Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda look scared as Cosmo hides behind Wanda...

"Oh Wanda, I hate it when Timmy summons this thing!" Yells Cosmo in fear.

"Me too Cosmo, me too..." Mutters Wanda in fright.

The throne that Warrior Of Zera is sitting on suddenly becomes covered in dark energy... The souls of Warrior Of Zera and Zeradials, Herald Of Heaven are both absorbed into the throne... The energy subsides to show a powerful looking fiend, wearing a purple cape...

"I have ritual summoned, ZERA THE MANT!" Yelled Timmy as the fiend lets out an unearthly roar. **_(ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300)_**

Jimmy smiles a cocky smile despite the threat.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! He only has 100 more attack points than my warrior...!" Laughed Jimmy.

"Did I say I was finished...? I play Heavy Storm to wipe out every spell and trap card on the field!" Said Timmy as a massive storm appeared and swept up Beta's axe and the sanctuary along with any face down cards... Beta's attack points fall back to normal... _**(ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600)**_

"Then I'll equip my Zera with MY Axe Of Despair!" Yells Timmy as Jimmy pales.

The axe appears and Zera grabs it and grips it tightly. _**(ATK: 3800/DEF: 2300)**_

"Now my mighty fiend... Annihilate Beta with Fiend's Axe!" Screamed Timmy in excitement as Zera raised his axe and slammed it down on Beta, destroying him and knocking rubble into Timmy's face, lowering his life points.

_**(T: 4000)-(J: 1800)**_

"Hehehehe... I'll end my domination of you with two face downs..." Said Timmy.

Jimmy scowls and draws a card... The camera shows his current hand... Two-Man Cell Battle, Heart Of The Underdog and a second Alpha, The Magnet Warrior...

"I summon my second Alpha, The Magnet Warrior in defense mode... I end my move..." Sighed Jimmy. The lean magnet warrior appeared again... Resting in defense mode. _**(ATK: 1400/DEF: 1700)**_

Timmy smirks and draws a card.

"Zera, destroy Alpha with Fiend's Axe!" Commanded Timmy. The fiend raised his weapon and slammed it down on Alpha, destroying him!

Team Neutron sighed in relief...

"Phew, glad Alpha was in defense..." Sighed Rose.

"I got nothing, I'll end there..." Said Timmy.

Jimmy closes his eyes.

_"C'mon me, Zera is not unbeatable... There is a card in my deck that can beat Zera... I just need to draw it..." _Thought Jimmy as he drawed a card.

Jimmy looks at it with a stoic expression...

"First, I'll play my Pot Of Greed!" Said Jimmy.

The pot appears, grinning, AGAIN! It explodes as soon as Jimmy draws two cards...

"I set two cards face down... And end my turn!" Yelled Jimmy as two face down cards appear in front of him.

"NOOOO!" Screamed all of Team Neutron.

Timmy smiles a face splitting smile and draws a card... He points to Jimmy...

"Sic 'em, Zera!" Commands Timmy as Zera roared and charged with his axe raised high...

Jimmy smiles... "I play my face down." Said Jimmy with a smile.

The face down flips face up to show... Ring Of Destruction!

Timmy glares at Jimmy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Haha! You fool, if that thing goes off, you LOOOSSEEE!" Said Timmy putting emphasis on lose.

The ring appears around Zera's neck...

"I'm not done, activate quick play spell, Ring Of Protection! This will protect me from Ring Of Destruction's blast!" Said Jimmy as a green ring appears in front of him, it starts spinning just as the Ring Of Destruction goes off! The blast envelopes Timmy as Team Neutron cheers!

Timmy is on one knee as his life points plummet!

**_(T: 200)-(J: 1800)_**

"Timmy just got blasted by a Seto Kaiba trademark combo!" Yelled A.J.

"C'mon dude, I know you can get back in the game!" Motivates Chester.

"Timmy, my love, show this fudge haired creep how to duel!" Cheered Tootie.

Timmy gets to both feet and looks at his hand...

"I never summoned this turn, so I summon Shining Angel in defense mode!" Said Timmy as the familiar angel appeared and guarded itself. _**(ATK 1400/DEF: 800)**_

Jimmy & Timmy stare each other down as the screen fades to black...

* * *

_**Part 1 Of Timmy & Jimmy's Showdown! Tune In Next Time To See The Rest... Lots Of Personal Problems Stalled This Chapter And May Stall Future Ones!**_


End file.
